La verdad de mi existencia
by hitsuyackie
Summary: como les dire a todos la verdad como le dire que la amo tengo que contarles a todos la verdad de todos no quiero mentirles one-shot pasen y lean


Ya era hora, ya estaba decidido a decirle la verdad a todos de que supieran que la existencia de Nadeshiko era totalmente falsa que había tenido que fingir ser una mujer para aprender la danza pero que dirían, que pasaría si lo supieran que dirían.

-ohayo-amu-chan

-ohayo mina- llego diciendo amu después que otra vez se le hizo tarde por estar descansando cinco minutos mas(ya saben lo típico XD)

-amu-chan otra vez llegando tarde- dije yo sabiendo el por que de esto

-si etto tenia mucho sueño-

-bueno entremos-

El día transcurrió como normalmente pasa clases y clases para después de terminar ir al royal Garden donde vería a todos los guardianes y platicaríamos los asuntos del día

-ohayo mina-

-ohayo nagihiko-

-ohayo nagihiko-kun-

-ohayo fujisaki-san-

-ohayo nagihiko-san-

Si así era la rutina de todos los días pero siempre había algo que me ponía de nervios el hecho que amu-chan me veía y quería ver a otra persona, no a mí, a la hermosa y femenina de nadeshiko. Como le iba a decir que esa hermosa persona y yo éramos la misma persona.

Bueno acabo el día de hoy, que bueno otra vez pude desviar el tema de nadeshiko de que cuando iba a volver o alguna otra cosa sobre ella.

-mina me tengo que ir hasta luego- dijo rima-chan ya a punto de macharse

-matte- le grite a rima te acompaño a casa

Los padres de rima la no ver tanto peligro la dejaron que se fiera ella sola a su casa una ves terminara la escuela.

-rima-chan- te acompaño a casa- le dije sabiendo que era lo que sentía rima por mi

-arigato nagihiko-

En el trayecto no dijimos ni una sola palabra hasta que me decidí a hablar

-rima-chan quien es tú mejor amigo-

-amu-chan- rápidamente contesto no lo pensó dos veces

- si pero no tanto como amigo si no por quien sientes algo mas que amistad-

Se sonrojo drásticamente ella jamás se esperaría que le hiciera una pregunta así.

-etto nagihiko jamás había pensado eso pero no se-

-bueno rima no hay necesidad que me lo digas tan rápido piénsalo y si quieres puedes decirme si me tienes la suficiente confianza claro-

-nagi-

Nada más oí eso de la boca de rima durante el resto del trayecto

-bueno ya llegamos-

- si gracias nagihiko-

-bueno rima ya me voy-

-matte-

-que pasa rima-

-nagihiko pensé en que me preguntaste y te quiero decir que yo………….te………quiero-

-etto rima-

-pero no quiero que me vayas a juzgar o vayas a dejar de ser mi amigo por esto yo te quiero mucho-

No lo pensé mucho y me le acerque a rima y la bese fue un pequeño contacto pero sentimos tantas cosas en ese beso quedo clari de quien estábamos enamorados ambos cada uno nos amábamos sin condición alguna.

-nagi…-

-rima…-

-nagi me gustas-

-tu también rima-chan-

-bueno creo que será hora de despedirnos ya me esperan- vi un ligero sonrojo en la cara de rima

-si etto… será mejor que me vaya-

- bueno hasta luego-

-si hasta mañana-

El día siguiente fue muy parecido al anterior con la única diferencia que cuando rima me volteaba a ver se sonrojaba igual que yo y mostraba una ligera sonrisa al mismo tiempo que volteaba un poco a otro lado.

-ohayo mina- llego amu-chan al royal Garden

-ohayo amu-chan-

-a que no saben lo que pasa utau va hacer otro concierto y nos invito a todos para que fuéramos es hoy y ya tengo las entradas-

-muy bien amu-chan vamos a ir-

-si amu-chan será grandioso- dijo tadase

-si amu-chi vamos- le dijo yaya

-si vamos- contesto rima

-esta bien vamos a ir-

Bueno hay fuimos todos al concierto estuvo muy bueno utau hace unos espectáculos sorprendentes a demás de q estuve todo el tiempo al lado de rima y aunque los otros no lo notaran tuve mi mano arriba de la suya todo el tiempo.

-adiós mina-

-adiós nagi-

Ya me fui a mi casa pero un poco preocupado rima lo noto ella lo veía rápido como cuando se entero que era nadeshiko.

*********

-amu-chan estuvo muy padre el concierto-

-si nagihiko muy bonito pero me gustaría que alguna vez viera conmigo nadeshiko a ver ella nunca se ha vuelto a comunicar conmigo ¿que pasaría?

-etto ella debe estar muy bien- le conteste algo nervioso

-si eso espero-

********

Voy a idear un plan para que pedirle a rima que sea mi novia pero también que amu-chan se entere quien es nadeshiko

Al siguiente día tuve que faltar a las primeras horas rima era la única que sabia el plan aunque no completo no quería arruinar todo 

Me tuve que poner el uniforme de mujer no me agradaba mucho la idea pero fue el único plan que se me ocurrió fui a la escuela y me presente en el royal Garden

-ohayo mina-

-nadeshiko!!!!!!!!!-

Todos saltaron hacia a mi excepto rima ella debía aparentar que no me conocía

-¿Quién es amu-chan?- pregunto rima

-es nadeshiko la anterior reina a ti fue una gran amiga para mi-le contesto amu

-ohayo nadeshiko-chan- me dijo rima

-ohayo rima-chan- le conteste

- gusto en conocerte-

-el gusto es mío-

-bueno nade como t ha ido en tu viaje-

-bien amu-chan pero ya quería regresar perdón por no comunicarme-

-no te preocupes estoy bien-

-si pero tengo que decirles algo-

Me acerque a rima e hice algo que cualquier mujer normal no haría la bese si la amaba con todo mi corazón

-rima quieres ser mi novia-

-nagihiko si si quiero-

Todos se quedaron con cara de que esta pasando.

-disculpen por no poder decírselos chicos pero yo y nagihiko somos la misma persona no hay diferencia en verdad nadeshiko no existe-

En ese momento amu salió corriendo la perseguí tuve que hacer la transformación con temari para poder hablar mejor con ella pero al final todo se aclaro volvimos a ser amigos ya no como antes ya que ella quería verme como nagihiko y no como nadeshiko y que bueno se hizo rápido a la idea mientras tanto rima y yo estuvimos muy felices después d tanto tiempo hicimos nuestra vida juntos.

-rima-chan te amo-

-yo también nagihiko-kun-

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Cuando tenga otro toque de inspiración escribo otro bueno chao. Bueno espero **** críticas, sugerencia y todos los review que quieran.**

**chaooo**


End file.
